Scarlet Spider
Scarlet Spider is an alias used by several fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. In Marvel's main universe, this includes Ben Reilly, Peter Parker, Joe Wade, a trio of clones known as Red Team, and Kaine Parker. Benjamin "Ben" Reilly The first Scarlet Spider, Ben Reilly, is a clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal.The Amazing Spider-Man #149-151 Peter Parker Peter Parker used the Scarlet Spider alias while Ben Reilly pretended to be the former in prison. Joe Wade Joe Wade is the only character to operate as a villain under the Scarlet Spider alias. An undercover FBI agent assigned to investigate the second Doctor Octopus (Carolyn Trainer),The Spectacular Scarlet Spider #1 he is discovered and turned into a hard-light holographic duplicate of Ben Reilly to ruin the latter's name.Scarlet Spider #2 In his Scarlet Spider guise, Joe is actually trapped in a virtual reality chamber, and his thoughts power the hologram. Despite this, Joe is unable to stop himself from committing acts of violence. When the real Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) attacks Doctor Octopus's lair, he damages the machine while Joe is still inside.The Spectacular Scarlet Spider #2 The damage to the virtual reality chamber causes the grafts to malfunction, and Joe becomes a real mechanized Scarlet Spider with amazing powers. As the new Scarlet Spider, Joe is superhumanly strong and fast, and has claws on his fingertips; he can also fire webbing from his wrists, crawl up walls, and fire laser 'stingers' from his eyes. It takes both Ben Reilly (as Spider-Man) and the New Warriors to stop the cybernetic Scarlet Spider, and the FBI put him in custody and have him undergo medical treatments to remove the technology.Web of Scarlet Spider #3''New Warriors'' #67''Web of Scarlet Spider'' #4 Scarlet Spiders (Red Team) The Scarlet Spiders, secretly all clones of a man named Michael Van Patrick, work with the Initiative and wear advanced versions of the Iron Spider armor. Kaine Parker Kaine Parker, a clone of Spider-Man and created by the Jackal, adopts the Scarlet Spider alias. After Ben Reilly's resurrection, he now shares the name with him. Other versions MC2 .]] In the alternate future MC2, Felicity Hardy, daughter of Felicia Hardy and Flash Thompson, adopts the Scarlet Spider identity to irritate her mother. She attempts to convince Spider-Girl to take her on as a sidekick, but the latter refuses.Spider-Girl #45-46 (June 2002) Undeterred, she continues to fight crime until several near death experiences cause her to give up the identity. Although she has no actual powers, she is skilled in martial arts and gymnastics and utilizes an array of spider-themed weaponry. Spider-Gwen The Spider-Gwen universe's Mary Jane Watson dresses as the Scarlet Spider for Halloween.Spider-Gwen vol. 2 #13 In other media Television * The Ben Reilly version of Scarlet Spider appeared in the 1990s Spider-Man TV series, voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. * The Scarlet Spider alias appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series. The alias is used as Flash Thompson's wannabe superhero identity in the third season Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors. A hybrid of Ben Reilly and Kaine Parker appears in the fourth season Ultimate Spider-Man Vs The Sinister Six. Video games * The Ben Reilly version of Scarlet Spider is an alternate costume design for Spider-Man (Peter Parker) in the 2000 Spider-Man video game and Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Spider-Man: Edge of Time. * The Ben Reilly version of Scarlet Spider is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, voiced by Chris Cox. * The Kaine Parker version of Scarlet Spider is alternate design for Spider-Man (Peter Parker) in The Amazing Spider-Man, and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * The Ben Reilly and Kaine Parker versions of Scarlet Spider appear as playable characters in Spider-Man Unlimited. * The Ben Reilly version of Scarlet Spider is a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. * The Ben Reilly and Kaine Parker versions of Scarlet Spider are alternate costume designs for Spider-Man in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. See also *''The Amazing Scarlet Spider'' *''Scarlet Spider'' (Volumes one and two of series) *''The Spectacular Scarlet Spider'' *''Web of Scarlet Spider'' References Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Spider-Man characters code names Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional clones